


Rurin

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: How could I miss the chance given by the new event and not writing something?
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Rurin

Solomon couldn't stop his laughter. He had laughed so much that his stomach ached and he was crying. "Solomon, please, stop. This is a serious matter. Rurin" you asked, but the sorcerer laughed even more. You thought asking help to Simeon could have worked, but you hit the floor with a foot when even the angel was giggling. This whole situation was so annoying and Mammon was the one to blame!   
You and the demon had been in Levi's room, surrounded by tons of boxes, when he had the brilliant idea to say "Let's sell them". You had tried to stop him, knowing that was a bad idea, but he hadn't listened to you and now when you spoke, the phrase ended with "Rurin". And, as if bad luck hadn't haunted you enough, Levi recorded you while you persuaded Belphie to repeat the same word and he utterly refused to delete the video. You asked to the bros to remove the spell, but all of them refused to help you, saying you were too cute; so Solomon was your last, reluctant source. He and you got along pretty well and hang out very often, but he enjoyed teasing you too much.   
"Don't worry, y/n, the spell will end in some days" Simeon reassured you. It was easy for him: he wasn't the one who had two oral tests the day after! "Yes, I know, but I can't speak so tomorrow: everyone will make fun of me and my pride will be ruined. Rurin" you exclaimed and Solomon laughed again. He was watching that damned video made by Levi. You took the DDD from his grasp and tried to delete it:"How is it possible you have this? Rurin", "Asmodeus gave me. Stop running" he answered as he ran after you. The DDD floated out of your hand and went back in his owner's: that sly wizard used his powers, it wasn't fair!  
"Okay, I'll help you to remove the spell, follow me in my room" he said and you felt the need to cry for the happiness: he wasn't a bad guy after all, he just played hard to get.  
"Thank you, Solomon. I own you one. So, are you going to break the spell? Rurin" you thanked him, but his smirk worried you a bit. "I have never told you I was doing it for free" he said as he closed the door. You felt like a little mouse in a corner, haunted by a cat. You know Solomon didn't any intention of harming you, but something in his shady behaviour made you feel uneasy. He was too close: between your bodies there was only a step. "Don't be so nervous: I have no intention to harm you. I ask only a little payment back" he affirmed as you gazed at him annoyed. Why were you so naive? "I ask you a kiss" he demanded and you blinked confused. Why did he want from you? It made no sense. "You see, I'm a bit jealous you accept the seven brother's flirt when around me you keep you guard so hight. A little kiss won't change anything between us" he answered to your mutual question and you stepped back. "Sorry, but I can't do this. A kiss owns a special meaning and I don't want to kiss you when I have no feelings for you. It's against my principles. Rurin" she denied his request and at the same time he made a step forward. His hand played with a bang of your hair as he whispered in your hear, eyes locking yours:"You give a meaning to a kiss, but you don't mind Asmo's innuendo or when Mammon puts an arm around your waist. I'm not asking anything difficult. A little peck will be enough". His breath, too close to your skin, made you shiver. You gazed at his lips and you wondered if they had always been so plump. Suddenly, you were conscious of the fact Solomon was a male and this discovery made you fidget nervously on the spot. A little peck was enough, right?   
"Okay" you admitted your defeat and his gaze flashed a genuine surprise, "But promise you will be satisfied after the kiss". And he nodded. Her hand went on his face and her gaze was fixed in his. She could do this. Slowly her lips touched his for a second and then she retreated. Without waiting another second, Solomon's mouth followed hers and claimed another kiss. When his hand touched the back she shivered, wrapped in a pleasant feeling and continued to kiss him. Her brain started to work again when he bit her lips, asking for more, and she pushed him, running away from the Purgatory Hall. "Did something happen with y/n? She ran as if chased by a hundred hungry demons" asked Simeon and Somolon answered he didn't know as he gazed at the photo he took a few moments ago, in the brief second she had been in his arms.


End file.
